Priceless Billion Dollar Love and Friendship
by xxratedrprincess
Summary: This story is about Vinces youngest daughter Scarlett McMahon and how she falls in love but in her attempts to be happy, Causes friction and heartbreak. This is my first fanfic so its a bit rough around the edges
1. Chapter 1

_"Yeah, That sounds cool, But I made plans with Sarah Massie to go shopping, I'll pass."_ With people all over the place asking the Blonde if she wanted to go here there and everywhere. She turned around in a 360 turn as she looked back to her mirror with a small grin checking out her hair as she let her fingers run through the blonde hair as she checked herself out before putting the brick like cellphone on the coffee table looking at her father opening the door as he had just finished his promo with Kurt Angle. She was Scarlett McMahon, The fans of the Wrestling universe only knew her as Vince McMahons little girl and in her head even though she was just eighteen she was definitely going to change peoples minds. Wearing a hot pink top that sagged at the front to show cleveage, Gladiator shoes and her faded blue ripped jeans she looked into the mirror once more with her brown eyes which were coated in black eyeliner, liquid eyeliner and mascara among other products which gave her a 'sex kitten' look. _"Come on Princess, You look beautiful, There are so many people out here backstage who want to see you."_ Vince looked at his daughter as the stubborn blonde made her way out of the room looking at him with a frown. _"Daddy surely they want to see you not me."_ She said to him moving out the room as she smiled at the first person who walked passed her. Making her way sharply out the room, Her father shutting the door behind her she nodded as she started to walk along the filled hallways of people making sure the event was running smoothly. Scarlett was amazed to how many people actually worked for her father, Usually when he was talking about it, It was like he was pretty much just lying about it so she ignored him but right now she took that back as she was looked at with smiles and some weird looks as she was confused herself to the fact why she was getting some weird looks.

_"Kurt you remember Scarlett don't you?"_ Scarlett was 'away with the fairies' as she snapped back into the room looking at Kurt Angle with smile as Kurt extended his hand to the petite blonde as she nodded at him with a smile. _"Nice to see you again Scarlett, Last time I saw you was woah maybe a year ago, You've definitely developed into a pretty young lady!"_ Kurt said to the blonde with a laugh as Scarlett chuckled a little as she smiled._ "I know yeah! Thank you so much its nice to see you too, Great match by the way."_ Scarlett smiled as her eyes flashed over to a rather medium height guy with short hair a small grin coming to her face as she looked back to Kurt as he started talking to her father biting on her lip as she looked back to Kurt, Cameras moving from out of a locker-room as they had finished taping another segment seeing Rikishi better known as Solofu Fatu but Scarlett had always called him Fats whenever she saw him. As she started to walk over to him as he embraced her in a rather quick hug seeing he was stood by this guy who had wrestled Kurt Angle around 20 minutes before as she smiled. _"Scar! How the devil are you?"_ Rikishi asked the brown eyed blonde as she laughed to herself. _"I'm good fats, How are you?"_ She asked back as the guy stood by her friend standing there as she folded her arms as he nodded to her_ "I'm fine thanks honey, I hear your dating Ted DiBiase's son Ted Jr?" _He said to as Scarlett laughed nodding at him. "Yeah I suppose so.. Things are a little rocky at the moment as we don't see each other Much anymore." She sighed as Rikishi looked at the guy then at Scarlett. _"John, This is Scarlett, McMahons daughter, Scarlett this is John.."_ Scarlett nodded as she looked at him as he offered his hand to her in a friendly gesture. _"Its nice to meet you John, Nice job out there, John Cena right?"_ She enquired as he nodded. _"Yeah that would be hun, Nice to meet you, I've heard so many things about you off your sister and father." _She laughed a little as Johns eyes scanned her as she looked back to Rikishi as he laughed at John checking her out as Scarlett looked confused shrugging it off finally letting go.

_"Scarlett? You ready to go back princess?"_ Scarlett heard her father say as he wondered off as she looked to her father as she _ "I'm going back to my Dads office for a bit if you want to hang out your more than welcome.. But see you soon I hope?" _Scarlett said to John as she looked at him. Scarlett wasn't a flirting type and she definitely wasn't the type to break a guys heart but she walked back to her father heading off at him as she bit her lip with a smile happy that she had made a new friend..


	2. Chapter 2

Picking up the cream coloured Louis Vuitton duffle bag, Scarlett looked at her reflection in the mirror making her way slowly to the door as she bit her lip waiting for her father to come along and get her as she sat on one of the craters as she rolled her eyes unable to wait. Patience was definitely something that Scarlett did NOT have, She hated waiting for anything or anyone as her Cell phone began to make a high pitched noise indicating that she was having a phone call coming through she took the brick like phone pressing one of the hard keys bringing it up to her ear._ "Hello?" _The blonde politely said as she looked around the arena rolling her eyes as she took a deep breath as her father made his apologies._ "Look Scarlett, I am so, so, so sorry but I had to go there was an emergency meeting regarding one of the superstars and I did ask for someone to pick you up they should be about half an hour.." _Scarlett rolled her eyes as she got into a small temper, This was one of her downsides showing off her mood but she played it cool when there were people infront of her. "_Hmm alright then - Bye_." She pressed down on the redbutton as she rolled her eyes shifting them as she sat there debating to herself wether to just get a cab to the room where she was staying or to just wait for her fathers driver to pick her up in about three quarters of an hour (45 minutes) pushing herself down off the crate she made her way to her fathers office pushing the door open as she sat on the couch opposite one of the monitors fixating her attention as she continued to watch Smackdown! on screen.

Hearing a knock at the door Scarlett twitched her eyebrow up as she had never really been in the room before when someone needed to speak to her father and she was in the room on her own and usually if Vince wasn't there it meant no one was in the room but as Scarlett took her feet from off the coffee table she looked around the room coughing a little as she fixed her blonde hair pushing her fingers back through her dark roots which supported her blonde hair. "_Come in.._"She said firmly with a smile on her face as she sat propped up with her left leg crossed over her right putting both of her hands together threadding her fingers through one another as she smiled looking at her as she saw cut off denim jeans letting her eyes slowly wonder up to a white jersey as she came across to John Cena, maybe someone she had just met around an hour ago. "_Sorry to disturb you Miss McMahon, But have you seen Mr McMahon? I just wanted to thank him for this experience and for helping me out so much_." Scarlett smiled as she relaxed up a bit letting a giggle come from her pursed lips looking at the rookie with a bit of a grin on her face as she shook her head. "_He isn't here, He's gone, But you can call me Scarlett and you can ask if I've seen my Dad you know? He isn't here and you don't need to be so polite sweetheart.._" Scarlett said with a slight grin as she laughed slightly uncrossing her arms as she pushed herself up looking at him. "_Oh right, Well as the boss isn't here to let me thank him, I could always take his daughter out for a drink as a thank you.. But I don't want to upset the boss, or your boyfriend_" John said with a chuckle looking at Scarlett with a grin, obviously flirting with her, but Scarlett of course just laughed and loosely shrugged her shoulders. "_Sure John, I'd like that.. But uh Teds back at the hotel and I kind of wanted to surprise him by being early, but if we don't leave Ohio too early for the airport we could go for coffee tomorrow?_" Scarlett had forgotten all about Ted back at the hotel and just as John went to get a word in Scarletts driver who was to take her back to the room she was staying in with her boyfriend as she smiled at John grabbing her bag quickly touching his arm on her way out. "_So coffee tomorrow yeah? I'll see you in the lobby say half seven?_ "

As she walked out the room John turned to watch her down the hallway knowing if he wanted to gain anything from her it was going to be a mission and a half, but he did like a challenge and he knew there was more to the spoilled, prissy, brat than she was showing and he was only just going to start unravelling this woman as he has just noticed she wasn't as easy to read than any normal female.


End file.
